Is This My Life?
by andbeyond
Summary: Loren is adjusting to her new life in the spotlight, while she is still trying to finish high school and maintain her relationships with her true friends. Can she do it? Or will she break under the pressure?
1. Back to normal, kind of

"I feel like a monkey in a zoo." I said to my best friend Melissa as I walked down the hallway noticing that the dreary white walls that were turning yellow had posters plastered all over them about upcoming events or summer plans. I was starting my last week of high school ever. However my full experience was far from over, there was still one monumental event that had to occur not including my graduation, senior prom. As I proceeded down the hallway I realized how different school was now, and it had nothing to do with me almost being out of there, but more due to the fact that high school was no longer my world. In the past few months my life had changed so drastically that I never would have thought that something like this could have happened to anyone, until it happened to me.

You see, Loren entered her idols, Eddie Duran, songwriting contest and won. If that wouldn't have been enough then her and Eddie started dating, which she was skeptic about this at first because she knew Eddie was in a vulnerable place after his breakup with his ex-cheating model fiancé, Chloe Carter. However she got over her fear and became Eddie's new leading lady. About a month after they started to officially date, Eddie disappeared. Everyone thought that he was dead; including Loren, because his car was found containing a body the car had exploded after it ran into a tree. The body was too badly burned to identify so Loren had to wait for the DNA test to come back to know for sure. But when it came back negative she knew that the man that she loved was still out there somewhere. And at her first concert Eddie showed up causing Loren to stop in the middle of one of her new songs as she was performing. Then after the show Loren meet Eddie back up at their secret spot so they could talk before Eddie had to leave again because he was accused of pushing Chloe off of a terrace causing her to fall into a coma that she recovered from. So Eddie was wanted by the police and as Eddie was saying good-bye to Loren a police car pulled up and he was arrested then released shortly after by Chloe's statement saying that he was innocent. Then Eddie surprised Loren and when to his place, where she had stayed for the past couple of days, then they went on to a plane to New York because she had another concert the next day.

It was now the Monday after my trip to New York which turned out to be completely amazing, but mostly because Eddie was there and I was finally able to be with him. Even though that they had only known each other for a while they have the deep connection that even they couldn't explain. The past weekend Eddie and told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too and wanted to spend all the time in the world with him. But that wasn't really possible when I still had a week left of school.

I really didn't want to be at school now, not only because I was now famous and had a huge fan base and been playing concerts on different coasts already actually that had nothing to do with the fact. I was never the type of person, who was going to brag about what's happening in my life, but all the questions about Eddie were getting ridiculous and all that I really wanted to do was write songs. I wasn't able to go more than five minutes with her hearing some people talking about it or having someone flat-out come up and ask me. 'Was Eddie really in jail? Is he out? Did he push her?'

See, the announcement of Eddie's innocents hadn't occurred yet because as Eddie said it, he wanted to come back from the dead with a bang.

Now I had no idea what that meant only that it meant Eddie was plotting.

"Yes, but you are the most wonderful, talented and pretty person in this zoo." Melissa replied as she was smiling and waving at all the people who were staring in our direction. She stopped at her locker and opened it while she was speaking which snapped me out of my train of thought about Eddie. I turned to give Melissa a look before replying to her statement.

"This is just so crazy," I said as I leaned against the locker besides Melissa's and began to look around at the people for the first time and saw all of their eyes staring at me and they quickly turned their focus away when they realized that I noticed. "And these people, I've known for years and now suddenly everyone is scared to talk to me, it's just strange."

Melissa replied with her face in her locker as she was clearly looking for something. "They are just stunned to see you in school that's all, I mean with everything that has happened to you in the last week; it's the last place they would expect you to be." She found her school books for her morning classes and turned to look at me as she shut her locker.

Right, I thought, they didn't know that the charges against Eddie were dropped. "I wonder when Eddie will let everyone know." I said looking down to the floor, talking quietly and twirling my thumbs.

"Oh I have a feeling that he won't wait too long." Melissa replied, and seeing that I had raised my head and was eyeing her curiously continued "I mean I know he doesn't want to stay the bad guy in everyone's mind for too long." She added.

"You're right." And with that the bell rang for first hour and I said goodbye to Melissa before heading to class. As I entered the room everyone was talking about two things; Eddie and the prom. To be honest I hadn't even thought about going to prom. It just seemed too insignificant considering everything that was going on. I just sat down at my desk and started to take my notebook out when two girls who I had barely seen, let alone talked to came up to my desk.

"What's going on with Eddie? Is he going to stay in jail?" one of them asked. Well, at least they aren't dogging the bullet like most people, I thought. I sighed deeply and the two girls looked at me intently waiting for a reply, but it never happened because the teacher walked in and started class just as I was about to speak. The two girls went and found their seats, clearly disappointed in my failure to answer. I on the other hand was relieved because I had tried to think of an answer for that question but nothing came to my mind, so I would always just try to change the subject which made everyone around me know that there was something going on that I wasn't saying.

The same thing happened in my next few classes, from the moment I walked into the rooms I could feel the looks people gave me and feel the tension that arose because of it. I was relieved when the bell rang after fourth period telling everyone that it was time for lunch, but more importantly, time to see Melissa and tell her about how strange of a day it had been. As I was thinking about what I was going to say I realized that this will be most of my days from now on, and I will never truly be just Loren Tate, a girl from the valley once again.

I walked out of the doors and into the courtyard, and sat down where Melissa and I always eat lunch. This was the only place that made it seem like that we were not in school because it was outside and surrounded by gigantic trees and there were a few scattered picnic tables but most people just sat on the luscious green grass and leaned on an old tree. I found the picnic table that we always eat at and as I sat down on the faded wooden bench I couldn't help but think about what Eddie was doing now, probably working on a new song or sleeping. I grinned at the thought of Eddie being back at his apartment playing the piano waiting for me to go there after school. I grabbed my lunch out of my backpack and began to eat while waiting for Melissa. I was facing the doors back into the school and saw her come out with a huge energetic smile on her face.

"What's going on with you?" I asked as Melissa was approaching the table.

"Oh nothing, just seeing you here is so weird now that you are all famous and all." Melissa replied.

"Why is everyone saying that?" I asked a bit annoyed. "I'm still the same person I was before, I haven't changed at all."

"Nope, no change what so ever." Melissa replied in a sarcastic tone and I couldn't help but smile.

Melissa and I continued to talk about our morning and after about ten minutes of this we looked around and saw more and more people coming out into the courtyard and noticed that all of their eyes were on a shiny black limo that had just pulled up in front of the school. I stood up as well, and for the first time that day I closed my eyes relaxed and took a deep breath; I was glad for once that all the attention wasn't on me. However this moment of relief quickly vanished as I opened my eyes and recognized the person coming out of the limo. My jaw dropped with surprise and the rate of my air intake dramatically increased. I would have known those deep brown eyes anywhere, and not to mention his handsome face that had been recently shaved and it looked like he just received a haircut. I started to breathe normally again and rolled my eyes as I realized what Eddie had meant when he said he wanted to come back with a bang.

* * *

Authors note:

Dis clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or any of the Characters, just this plot line!

Okay, so this is my first FanFiction, like ever. I'm sorry if it sucks, but if it doesn't and if anyone likes it please let you know and I'll keep writing! I've had this idea in my head for a while! This chapter is more of a background story then the other ones are going to be, unless it's necessary Haha! Oh and I hope that it's not confusing that all the background information is told in 3rd person, but the rest is in Loren's point of view! Well now that I got that out-of-the-way please read, review and favorite. Also I'm open for ideas and I would love to know ways to make this story better, or different story ideas too! Thank you!

andbeyond


	2. Surprise

Moments after the limo door opened and Eddie stepped out, my classmates screamed, ran towards him and had their phones out and recording everything within an instant. I looked back and over to Melissa and saw that she too had her video camera out. As Eddie walked forward; he ignored all the questions for autographs, which I thought was strange because he always took time for his fans, but Eddie just kept on walking with a determined look on his face. When he got close enough to see me he smiled and looked right into my eyes until he was just a few inches away from me. It was just then that I realized that Eddie was caring a dozen fresh red roses and wearing a sleek black tux that looked like he had only worn for formal occasions. He wore a white button down shirt, however no tie. I ran the rest of the way to him and he gave me a tight huge hug. I felt the soft fabric of his jacket on my hands as Eddie's arms wrapped around my waist with the bunch of flowers still in his hands. As we broke apart I looked into Eddie's eyes and smiled but I had a hard time hiding how confused I was by the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still astonished by his sudden presence

"What?" Eddie asked playfully; as he started to speak everyone around us started to fall silent wanting to hear what we were saying and Mel's video camera was as close to my face as well as Eddies'. "You mean I can't come and see my girlfriend when she's at school?" Eddie asked with his hand intertwined with mine and I couldn't suppress the smile that was forming at the edges of my lips.

"No, of course you can!" I replied with a state of shock still on my face, but it was nothing compared to the people around them. "I just wasn't expecting to see you that's all."

"Well I wanted to ask you something in front of everyone." Eddie said as he let go of my hands and gestured to everyone in the courtyard. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Everyone I would like to have your attention." With this the few pairs of eyes that had glanced around fell on us as well. "I have something to ask my girlfriend Loren here." What is he doing? I asked myself as I just stared at Eddie with complete and utter confusion. "And I wanted to do it the proper way." With that there was a cascade of murmurs of speculation as what Eddie was going to say next. Eddie turned to face me; he grabbed my hand once more looked straight into my eyes before speaking once again. "Loren Tate, will you do me the honor of being your date to your senior prom?" and with that blood rushed to my cheeks, as I started to blush and a smile started to appear on the corner of Eddie's lips. Somehow I managed to say 'yes!' then Eddie placed the flowers into her arms and meeting my gaze, leaned in for a kiss searching my face for any hesitation of a very public kiss.

You see, before Eddie had disappeared there was only speculation about the two of them being romantically involved. Once Eddie disappeared Loren sort of let slip that they were dating in one for her many interviews and before she could blink the world new. The fact that the beginning of their relationship was private meant that no one other the Melissa and a few other people had seen them kiss. So as they were about to officially say that they were together for all the people around them to see was a large step in their relationship and Eddie wanted to make sure that Loren was ready for that.

Eddie, finding none, kissed me and because the two of us had just recently been reconnected the both of us wanted the kiss to be filled with passion but that was kind of hard to do when you have two hundred people taking pictures of the kiss and videotaping us. Our lips had barely touched when applause and cheers had broken out around the two of us, but this didn't break us out of our kiss, we kept the kiss simple and sweet, treating each other's lips like feathers as we were holding back, trying to think about of the very large audience we had. Before we pulled back Eddie's hands found my waist and kept them there with our faces barely separated.

"I love you." Eddie whispered and I smiled and rested my forehead on his before replying.

"I love you too." We stayed like this for a while before Eddie said that he had to go because he had a meeting with Jake to discuss his new music. I set the flowers down on the table next to Melissa and walked Eddie back to his limo and got in. The inside of the sleek limo was ten times more impressive than the outside. There was a mini fridge and a small television with what looked like two black leather sofas on each side. Eddie sat down on the nearest sofa and I was just leaving as Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap, causing me to laugh as I put my arms around his neck.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Eddie asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping her on his lap.

"Back to lunch, I need to eat and then go to the rest of my classes." Eddie moaned in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but there is only a week left and I need to take my last few tests." I explained and Eddie just pouted. Though he couldn't really complain because he was still so impressed that I had managed to stay in school and keep her grades up in the past few months.

"I know." replied Eddie and then a grin started to form at the corners of his lips.

"What?" I asked confused in his sudden mood change.

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought that I could take you out to lunch, and then bring you back to school." He suggested as he was twirling my hair around his finger.

"Eddie, you know that I would love too, but there isn't enough time before class starts."

"Well then, that settles it, I'm going to eat lunch with you." Eddie said with a full smile on his face and looked up at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. He leaned over and picked up a bag that was on the opposite sofa and grabbed it. "Extra pair of clothes, because I really don't want to eat in this tux." He explained.

"Oh really, I thought that you had a meeting with Jake this afternoon."

"I made it up, so I could do this." And with that Eddie turned towards me once again and leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss was different from the one in the courtyard. We had to be reserved and careful of what we were doing because they were on camera, but now because it was just the two of us in a dark limo, we could completely let ourselves go. One of Eddie's hands that were on my waist moved up to my face and he stroked it gently and moved my hair out-of-the-way as his lips started to cascade down my neck. No matter how many times Eddie had done this the tingling sensation I felt all over my body never vanished.

Eddie found my lips once more and moved his hand to the back of my head to keep me there as he slowly started to slip his tongue slowly passed my lips. I leaned back and eventually was on my back and I felt the cold leather with Eddie hovering on top of me. His strong body pressed against mine, his warm hands grasping my own. He let go of one of my hands and slid his slowly down her my and I put one of my hands against Eddie's chest. Meanwhile our kiss had intensified so drastically that we both had completely forgotten about where we were. Our lips pressed together and it seemed like nothing would break them apart. I had only felt this sensation once before and that was at the bungalow with him the only difference was that this time I didn't want him to stop. I didn't protest when his hand kept me from being able to pull away, and we probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Melissa.

Mel was calling out for me and knocking on the limo's window trying to see if I was in there. "Hey Rock star, think you can give me my best friend back?" Eddie moaned and I giggled. Eddie dropped his hand from the back of my head and sat up. I followed and saw the outline of a very irritated Mel tapping the window waiting for us. I slid over Eddie's lap and leaned over to open the door. Once Melissa saw the look on our faces she realized that she must have interrupted something intense.

"I'm so sorry!" Melissa said as she started to close the door.

"No Mel, it's okay. I was just about to come back out." While I was speaking I stepped out of the limo, and closed the door.

"What did you do that for?"

"Eddie needs to change his clothes." I stated simply. Mel turned around and gave me one of her looks with her left eyebrow raised asking silently what happened in there. "Oh my god Mel, not like that! He wants to get out his tux so he can eat lunch with us."

"Yeah, I totally believe you."

At that moment Eddie opened the limo door and got out now wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his chiseled muscles. Melissa was eyeing the two of us carefully as Eddie walked past her and took my hand. "I think I deserve a little time alone with my girlfriend." And he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Why don't you find your boyfriend Mel?" Eddie added and earned an over dramatic eye roll.

All of us headed back to our table we now insight once again the craziness started all over again. Eddie signed a few autographs then sat right next to me as he tried to sneak bites of my food. Shortly after they had all sat down Adam joined them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I got held up last hour talking to a teacher about switching colleges." He said then looked around the table. There was no hiding the shock that was on his face when he saw Eddie there, but he quickly composed himself before he spoke once again. "Hey Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"He's alive!" Mel proclaimed very loudly.

"I just wanted to see my girl and ask her to prom." Replied Eddie as he looked over to Melissa and gave her a wink and she just laughed.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I asked as I started to understand what just happened and turned to face Melissa.

"Maybe…." Melissa stated and I just glared at her for a while but then smiled.

I looked over to see Eddie looking at me with concern. He reached for my hand before saying how sorry he was for not telling me and how he hoped that I wasn't mad.

"Mad?" I asked shocked that he ever thought that this would make me mad. "I'm really happy! And I love that you did all of this for me, I just wasn't expecting it at all."

"Well, that was the point." Eddie winked and kissed my cheek once more.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you to all who viewed, commented, and followed this story! It means a lot! I'm not sure when I will be updating regularly because I am extremely busy! But I will try to post as much as possible! And I might get a third chapter up today! I hoped that you liked this chapter and story. Trust me there is a lot more to come, I have this all planned out! However I am still up to ideas about anything or ways to make this better for you guys! Please Review Favorite and Follow! Thanks!

Dis-clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	3. Detour

I'm surrounded by mirrors, everywhere I turn I see a different angle of myself, another flaw that seem impossible to fix. I let out a soft grunt as I look down and saw the piles and piles of dresses and clothes that I need to try on. Every outfit makes me feel worse than the previous one. Ugh, and I still need to go Prom dress shopping too thanks to Eddie's surprise earlier, I'm not complaining but I just have a lot to do and now I need to think about all of this too. Kelly wanted my stylist to pick my dress out but I had refused, saying that I want to buy my dress just like all the other girls. I needed to do that shopping with my Mom and Mel. The stress of this last week of school has been really getting to me. I don't think that Kelly realizes that I still have homework and I still need to do it. She has been constantly asking about my new music. With her reminding me at least five times a day it's had to concentrate on anything else, plus on top of all of this I just was to spend time with Eddie.

Eddie.

Just the thought of him calms me down. He himself is now at a press junket explaining everything, well almost everything that happened to him. This means he was constantly doing interviews today and was unreachable until later this afternoon. I slowly stood up from the cold white chair placed in the corner of the dressing room. I started to move the clothing items around as I was looking for my brown side purse, containing my phone. I dug my way through about three of the mounds of clothing before I found it. I looked at the time and noticed that this fitting has taken four hours. No wonder why I'm so miserable. I shot a text to my mom saying that I will be home later than planned because this took forever. Why do people care so much about what I wear? They didn't a year ago, but now I always need to look nice and proper, with my hair falling just the right way. I need to stay in style and wearing sweats out in public has been completely forbidden. 'You can never be too careful' that was Kelly's reasoning behind all the fuss on my look.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, pulled my hair out from under it and opened the black door that has kept me trapped inside this room like a prisoner. The sudden relief that I felt was almost visible. I walked past all the people in the office who were still trying to finish up for the day. "Loren." I stopped in my tracks and turned around at the sound of my name and saw Kelly almost sprinting after me.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't want to take one step close to Kelly because this was my first chance of freedom all day. Most kids get to go home and relax after school, but not me. I have to go and work. Don't get me wrong this is the best job ever it's just hard with everyone wanting your ideas and thoughts on everything that they are doing and the times I get called in are so unpredictable I have officially given up on have a set plan of my week like I used to. "Well I tried on all the clothes, so I'm done for the day. I need to head out."

"Okay, but before you go can you just…" I cut her off before she finished this sentence because it's one that she has repeated every day. "Tell you that I'm working on songs." I finished for her. "Yes, I am, but nothing is polished yet."

Kelly glared at me with disappoint visible on her face as she tucked one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear. I looked down at my brown knee-high boots. "I really need to hear some new material; the record company wanted the album out like yesterday." I looked up and smiled at her. "That's Jake's saying." I stated simply with my eyebrows slightly raised. And with that I turned around and headed for the door. Just as my hand was on the knob I heard Kelly say 'Work, Loren, work.' I laughed and rolled my eyes as I yelled back "That's also his!"

As I walked out the door I could feel the warmth of the sun's rays hit my skin. I tilted my head back at this pleasant feeling and walked towards my black car. I hopped in and just started to drive. The thoughts the were running through my head was something that I would never voice to anyone because I didn't want anyone to think that I had doubts about my career or know my longing for my old life, a life where I could do whatever I wanted and didn't have people planning every moment of it. I concluded that that was one of the reasons why I was so excited for school to be out, because it frees up eight hours of my day. I was just driving home when I looked out my window and saw a park.

This wasn't just a park though it was somewhere that Loren and Melissa used to come to every day after school and do their homework in middle school. Or in Mel's case run up the slides, swing, and try to climb across the top of the money bars while Loren tried to get her to focus and do her school work. This was a tradition until Melissa's mom found out and became way too overprotective and kept Mel from going back and Loren hadn't been back either.

I pulled into the parking lot which had about two other cars in it. Before I got out of the car I reached to the back seat and grabbed my guitar, which I always kept with me because I never knew when I was going to need it, for an occasion just like this one. I got out of the car and slung my guitar over my back while I grabbed my purse and locked my car. I stood and just looked around taking in the sight around me. The playground equipment has defiantly aged and looked like it's got a lot of use out if, as the bright blue color that it once was had changed into a dull muted blue. The slides, filled with new scrapes and marks that I had never seen before. The trees have grown a fair amount and they have really filled in. The shadow of them only hit one spot on the green grass. I made my way over there and planted myself at a bottom of one of the largest trees.  
I set my guitar on the ground and took out my song writing book and dug for a pencil. I found both of these things and began tapping the end of the pencil to the melody I heard in my head with the lyrics I was reading over. I decided it was time to try to put it with the guitar. I positioned myself so I was leading up against the tree, my instrument across my lap and my book to the right of me. I took a look around and saw that the two families where on the opposite side of the park and decided that it was safe. I took a deep breath before strumming and looking down at my book.

_You feel out of breath_

_Old and broken down_

_Just like a shattered glass_

_In pieces on the ground_

No, that's not right. I set down my guitar and erased 'Old'. He is not old. I began to tap my pencil once more as I rack my mind for an idea. I try to think about the two people this song is for, Melissa and of course Eddie. I smiled as I thought of the proper word, wrote it in and started from the beginning again.

_You feel out of breath_

_Used up and broken down_

_Just like a shattered glass_

_In pieces on the ground_

_Some days you wanna scream_

_But you can't make a sound_

_But you're not alone_

_Here comes another day_

_Here comes another fight_

_You'd rather give it up than give it one more try_

_'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside_

_But you're not alone_

I stopped once again tapped the side of my guitar thinking of a different melody. I glanced up and looked into the beautiful clear blue sky with only a few white clouds dancing along with the wind, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree until I thought of something. My eyes opened instantly and I sat up so I could try my idea.

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated_

_(Mistreated)_

_Just when you think_

_That you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

_It's only temporary_

_But it feels like you're stuck_

_Like no wishing well_

_Could ever change your luck_

I paused and continued to strum my guitar as I heard a faint voice. "Excuse me." I looked towards the sound and saw a beautiful little girl. From what it looked like she couldn't be any older than six. She was in a pair of jeans which had a grass stain on the left knee and looked like she had just recently received. Her shirt was slightly skewed on her body. Her blond hair was in a small braid and she looked at me with her huge blue eyes.

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled at her and she looked down at the tennis shoes and shifted her weight around before she looked back up. "Are you Loren Tate?" she asked in her cute shy voice.

"Yes, I am. What's your name honey?"

"Elizabeth." She said swinging her arms back and forth. "That's a very pretty name." I said and she looked down once again and mumbled 'thank you'

"Can I have your autograph?" Elizabeth asked suddenly and I looked at her with surprise.

"What? Oh, uh, of course!" I smiled and she returned one three times the size of mine.

"Don't act so surprised." I turned around at the sound of this new voice and saw the last person I thought would be hanging out in an old park.

"Adriana, what are you doing here?" I asked there was no hiding how surprised I was. I glanced back at Elizabeth and smiled. I grabbed my song book, flipped to a blank page, and ripped it out. I signed it and gave the piece of paper to Elizabeth how took it, hugged me and then ran back to her family.

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she is really sweet." I added. I looked at Adriana with confusion still clear on my face. I saw her sandy blond hair in loose curls move gently in the wind of her shoulders. She was wearing a light color jean jacket with a pink tank top, dark jean shorts with white wedges. "You working on a new song?" she asked.

"I was just messing around." I said as I moved my hair out of my face.

"It sure didn't sound like you were messing around, it sounded good."

"Really?" I asked knowing that Adriana has never be nice to me and preparing myself for the insults that are bound to come any moment.  
"Yeah!" She sat down next to me and looked out at the playground. "It's crazy that even here people know who you are."

"Well you know who I am." I stated.

"That's not what I meant, I mean that little girl over there," She pointed to Elizabeth "She asked you for your autograph, that just crazy."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." But not as weird as this is I thought to myself. Silence fell over the two of us for a while and I started to put my things back in my bag when my phone vibrated. I looked at the text; it was from Eddie telling me that he got done early and to stop by when I could. I smiled and said that I had to go home first.

"Who's that?" Adriana asked, reminding me of her presence.

"Eddie." I said simply

"Cool." She replied and silence fell upon on once more but this time there was a bit of awkwardness feeling in it. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly causing me to look at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything that I have said and done to you. You already know that I was just jealous of you and when you entered that songwriting contest it pushed me over the edge. I wanted your life so I thought that I could make it worse for you so that my life would be better." I smiled at her and stood up.

"I know Adriana, so why don't we start over and forget about the past after all these are new times. I'm really sorry but I need to get home, my mom was expecting me a while ago."

"Oh, right." Adriana said

"I'll see you later." I added

"What?" she asked as a hint of confusion spread across her face.

"At Mel's I mean you know because you are living there now and all."

"Ha-ha, of course! See you later than!" she said as she stood up as well and went back the way she came.

I walked back to my car trying not to draw too much attention to myself as the park had become increasing more busy with small children running all around. I maneuvered my way through everyone and to my car and I started headed home once more. I was at a stop light when my mom called me.

"Hey Honey, where are you?" Nora asked

"I'm headed home."

"Oh, okay but I'm not there, I'm at Max's going through his stuff." I ran my hand through my hair and placed them back on the wheel still waiting for the light to turn green. "Right because he is moving in." I said the last part slightly singing it.

"Yeah, so you can just stop by later." She added.

I looked at the stop light and saw that no one else we even going the other direction and my light were still red. "Okay, then I'm gonna head to Eddies now."

"Okay have fun and be safe." I looked back at the road right in front of me and say that my light had turned green. "Always, bye mom. Love you." I said as I started to slowly drive. "Love you too." And with that I hung up my phone and decided to head to Eddies'.

I know the way to Eddie's place like I know the way to my house. Well considering I have lived there I now really know the way. It took me about twenty minutes of jamming out to music before I reached Eddies'. I parked in my usual spot and opened the glass door.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Tate." Jeffery the door man welcomed me. I smiled at his welcome.

"How many times have I told you, call me Loren?" I replied. "Right of course Loren." Jeffery stated as he slid his card so I could go into the elevator. "Have a nice visit." He added as I stepped into the elevator.

I got out of the elevator and knocked. No answer. That's strange I thought to myself so I dug into my purse and found my key and turned the lock. I opened the door and set my bag down on the sleek black grand piano.

"Oh my god! Loren! You are not supposed to be here yet!"

* * *

Authors note:

I'm so sorry that I didn't do the second update yesterday! I originally had this chapter end earlier then it does now, and I just wasn't really happy with it. I hope that you all like it! I want to thank you to all who reviewed and followed! I'm so shocked by all of the positive feed back that i have been getting on this story! Please let me know your thoughts about this, and if im headed in a direction that you all like! Please review, favorite, and follow! Oh and just to let you all know my next update wont be for a while because I have a lot of projects to do and I have about five hours of dance every night and the my minimum, and I'm currently at my studio now posting this on one of my short breaks! I will post and write with any free time that I have, but I might not get the next chapter done for a couple of days, so I just wanted to warn you!

Dis-clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line. Loren's song is Stronger by Jennette McCurdy.

andbeyond


	4. New people

Amusement. There is no other word that I can find to describe the situation before me. Eddie tangled in lights that are halfway hanging up around the ceiling with a look on his face somewhere between shock and disappointment.

"Eddie, what on earth are you doing?" I asked as he is now hopping on one leg trying to unwrap himself. "How do these things get so fucking tangled?" I heard him mutter as he was now spinning in a circle trying to get out of the string of knots. I started to head over him and help escape from the lights when I saw the small round table that was normally black covered in a white cloth and with the table halfway set with black placemats, white square plates, red napkins, and shiny silverware.

"Dang it." I laughed at his realization that whatever he was trying to plan had epically failed. This whole situation with Eddie is something that I would remember forever. I finally reached him and removed the strands of lights from his body which caused me to walk around him three times, go under his left arm, and then have him lift up his right foot before he could walk away.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were with your mom." Eddie finally asked once he took a seat on the long black leather sofa that was opposite the mess he had just created. "I was, but she called me saying that she was helping your dad go through his stuff before he moved in." I stated and Eddie rolled his eyes. I took a seat next to him.

Eddie grabbed my right hand and brought is over to his lap. He was looking down as he was sliding his fingers of my palm. "I told my dad to keep you and Nora away from here for a while so I do this surprise for you." He said as he looked up and gestured to the semi decorated room around us. "I guess he only heard the part about keeping your mom busy."

"Ha-ha yeah I guess." I added lamely looking down at our hands. "So what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Trying to make you a romantic dinner." He admitted honesty "From scratch." He added. I looked at him and smiled. "Why are you doing all of this, I mean you already surprised me once today at school."

"I'm doing this, Ms. Loren Tate, because you deserve it." Eddie said as he was scooting closer to me and put his left arm around me, pulling us even closer together. He leaned forward and kissed me. The touch of his lips was sweet and gentle; the kiss was slow and lingering. It was nice and simple. We parted and I looked into his deep brown eyes. "You deserve the world, and I'm going to give it to you."

"What was that?" I asked as I heard the fire alarm go off.

"Crap! The lasagna!" Eddie yelled as he jumped off the couch and sprinted towards the direction of the kitchen. "It's okay! Just the edges burned a bit!" he shouted. I walked in the kitchen and saw a complete and total mess. There was red sauce everywhere, the pans on the stove were covered with the contents that were cooked in them, and there was shredded cheese spread all over the gray granite counter tops.

"Have you ever cooked a meal by yourself?" I asked taking a look around the tornado of a room.

"No, but I used to help my mom." He stated as the placed a few of the pans in the stainless steel dishwasher. "So what made you decide to cook tonight?" I asked.

"Well I haven't actually used this kitchen, like ever. Plus when I was gone I realized how many things I took for granted, like having options to cook dinner for my amazing girlfriend." I walked to the other side of the counter top and wrapped my hands around Eddie's waist resting my head on his back. "You are the best boyfriend a girl could wish for, you know that?"

After this Eddie and I went back to the living room and we finished hanging up the lights and setting the table. He decided that even though dinner wasn't going to be a surprise that we still deserved an amazing meal.

"Hey babe, I think the food is getting cold." I said as we finished hanging the last of the lights.

"Okay, I'll grab it." He headed around the corner but then stopped and poked his head around the corner again. "Wait, what am I getting?"

I looked at him blankly. "The lasa- wait, I'm not gonna say it!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Come on babe, please." He pleaded. "I've only heard you say it once." He added. "And that was one time too many." I retorted.

Eddie put on his best puppy dog face and after staring at me for a minute he turned around and went into the kitchen. He came out carrying the dish and placed it on the table before pulling the chair out for me and pushing it in once I sat down. I smiled at him as he took his own seat across from me. "You're not gonna get any food until you ask for it." Eddie said as he was filling up our glasses with water.

"Fine." I stated "Eddie can I have a piece of lasaguna?" He smiled and set a piece on my plate. "See now that was too painful." He said as he served himself. I raised my eyebrows at him and kicked him underneath the table. This caused Eddie to lightly kick me back, and when I tried to fight him he trapped both of my feet and a victorious smile formed on his face. I returned it and couldn't help but think that Melissa was right, Eddie is a foot guy.

Dinner was lovely. The lasagna tasted delicious other than the burnt parts of course. And when I asked what his secret was he said that he didn't have one, it was his mom's. After we finished eating we returned to the couch and started watching one of my favorite movies that he bought just for tonight. The evening ended with my mother calling and asking once again where I was. I had completely forgotten that I needed to talk to her. I told Eddie this and he completely understood and as I apologized of the third time for having to leave early he said that he needed to work on some songs.

"Can I hear them?" I asked as he was helping me put on my jacket.

"Soon." He said as he placed my bag on my shoulder and slid hid hands down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Eddie leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and pulled away. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. I could feel his tongue licking my lips for the permission to enter, and I opened my mouth a bit and before I knew it his tongue was searching every part of my mouth. Air was needed so I pulled away and Eddie took this opportunity to move his way down to my neck. I moaned at the pleasant feeling. "Eddie, I need to get going." I said reluctantly and Eddie lifted his head and looked at me but not before leaving traces of a hickey.

"Bye Beautiful, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." Eddie dropped his hands from my waist and let me go. I headed to the door but before I could reach it, he grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing him once more. "Don't forget, tomorrow morning we have to go into Jake's office."

"Of course." I said. "I will head there right after school."

"Hey Lo, I know that everything is really stressful this week, but trust me it will be better soon."

"Right, thanks." I turned to leave once again but not before I kissed Eddie on his cheek.

When I arrived at home I realized that what my mom really wanted was to spend time with me and make sure that I was okay with Max moving in. I said that I already consider Max as part of our family and that I was looking forward towards spending more time with him. My mother was thrilled with my answer. After that I turned in for the night knowing that I would have to wake up at six for school.

The next school day was pretty much the same as the day before, the only difference now being that everyone was still talking about Eddie and me but now it was about us going to the prom. The theme, The Greatest Garden, had most of the girls very intrigued about what the decorations would look like, I on the other hand was just happy with the fact that I was going with Eddie.

"Loren Tate!" My head whipped around as the sound of my name grabbed my attention, or at least at that volume. I saw Melissa lighting pushing the people ahead of her in the hallway. Once she caught up she placed both of her hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the face before speaking.

"Lo, this is a 911 situation." She stated.

"What?" I asked utterly confusing and chucked a bit at the very serious look Mel was giving me. I started to wonder what the big emergency was this time.

"You and I both don't have our prom dressed and the dance is like in." She looked down and her right hand and counted. "Four days!" she exclaimed as she placed her hand back on my shoulder gripping it a bit more tightly.

"I know, I know, how about we go shopping later tonight or tomorrow. I don't know when my meeting with Jake and Eddie will be over so if it's not too late tonight, let's do it them."

"Perfect!" Melissa realized me from her vice grip and brought me into one of her tight bear hugs. Once we pulled away we began walking to our last class of the day, which we happened to have together. "Do you want to ask your mom if she wants to join us?" She asked as we were approaching the wood door that led into our classroom. "Of course. I would never hear the end of it if I didn't."

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Chemistry was boring as ever. I found myself glancing over at the black and white circular clock about once every four minutes, slowly waiting for the end of the day as I was tapping the end of my pencil on my note-book. Once the bell rang I got up out of my seat and then rushed to the door where I had to wait for Mel considering she was my ride. Melissa dropped me off at Jake's office. I when through the familiar doors and rooms until I went made my way to Jake's office. I saw Eddie and Jake already in a deep conversation about rebuilding Eddie's career.

Jake was the first to notice that I entered the room as Eddie was signing many papers. "Hey Loren! How are you doing?" He asked and at this moment Eddie looked up and smiled. "Hey there, beautiful." I returned both Jake and Eddies' smile. "I'm doing well." I said.

"Well that's good!" Jake said as I sat in the second black leather chair next to Eddie. He took my right and kissed it. I smiled even bigger at Eddie, admiring the fact that at sometimes Eddie was still preformed the old and somewhat forgotten traditions of a relationship. I'm guessing he probably got it from his dad.

"We have a lot of thing to discuss." Jake started. "After the two of your guys' concert and MK a few weeks back." Eddie and I both nodded as the memory formed in our minds. "Well your record label wants you to record that song and another duet as well."

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah, I would love to go back the studio with my girl."

"Perfect!" Jake muttered at he grabbed his phone off his desk and entered something into his phone. "Alright! Can you two get your work done so you can record it next Wednesday?"

"Yeah that works for me." Eddie replied first. "What about you Lo?

"Yeah I'll be out of school so we will have more time to work and polish the song." I added.

"Oh and Loren, Kelly wanted me to tell you that she also wants you to record some of your new songs that you have worked on then too." Jake added. I looked at Eddie before at my lap. "Is that okay?"

"What?" I asked bring my head back up so I could see Jake's face and tucked a stray hair behind my left ear. "Oh yeah, I just need to polish them a bit."

As I was speaking Steven opened the door and poked his head into the room. "So sorry to interrupt, but Jake your next appointment is here." He said as he gestured the unseen people behind him.

"Ah, right. They can come in." Jake said. "We were just finishing up." At this moment Eddie and I both stood up and started to collect our things, picking up on Jake's statement, while Steven opened the door up wider and reveled a young girl with sandy blond hair, pulled up into a tight bun. She was wearing jeans, a plain blue tank top and blue and red plaid shirt over the top. The man next to her also had sandy blond hair a bit longer than eddies. He was in a casual t-shirt and jeans.

"Leah, Jeremy." Eddie said before Jake did.

"Oh, so you are the two who helped Eddie out." I said making the connection between the people who Eddie told me about on the plane to New York the weekend before. "Thank you so much for taking care of him and bring him back, we all were falling apart without him here with us." I added.

"It was our pleasure." Leah said as she looked at Eddie and smiled before setting her eyes on me.

"Oh, that reminds me Eddie, have you started to get any of your memories back from the night you were attacked?" Jake asked. I glanced at him before observing the two new people in front of me.

"Actually a bit." Eddie stated as he took a step closer to me and he snaked his hand around my waist. "I don't remember everything, but bits and part are coming back slowly."

"That's great Eddie!" I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I looked back over to Leah and saw that her wide smile had faded into almost nothing.

"Yeah that is really great." She added speaking a little too loudly.

Eddie and I left soon after this as we both could tell that Jake needed to discuss business with Leah and Jeremy. As Eddie was driving the both of us back to his place I couldn't shake this strange feeling about the two of them, I realized that what I was feeling wasn't too different from how I felt about Don Masters. I couldn't put my finger in it; it was just something about them that didn't settle well with me.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello there. Sorry I was gone for a while like I said, but I warned all of you! Anyways, I hope that you all liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments and any ideas of anything that you want in this story, or just ways to make it better. After all I am writing it for you guys! Oh and I got a review asking to do Eddie's point of view of this story, and I will if that's what you all want, I just want to get further in Loren's point of view before I switch to Eddie's. I'm letting you know once more that the next update probably wont be until Sunday or Monday because I have dance tomorrow from 10 am to about 9 pm... yeah.. a long time! Ha-ha and Sunday I have to work on an essay, but trust me I would rather be writing this! Please review, favorite and follow because I motivates me to write sooner! Anyways until next time!

Dis clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	5. Moments

I want to remember moments like this one. The ones where in the grand picture of life they don't seem all that important, but to me they are. Where Eddie's left arm is placed behind my back as I curl up next to him with my cheek resting on his shoulder and Eddie playing with the ends of my hair. Eddie's grip tightened on my waist, and I responded by scooting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder. This moment is right, it's right to be sitting with Eddie on his sleek black sofa with the lights off and just the faint sun light illuminating the room.

"What movie do you want to watch babe?" I took my head off of his shoulder and glanced up at Eddie and just smiled, seeing if he could guess what I was thinking. "Hum, let me guess, a Nicholas Sparks movie." I shook my head. "Nope, not in that kind of mood." I stated. He looked down at me, "Well what kind of mood are you in?" My smile widened at him and I raised my left eyebrow, "A singing and dancing mood."

Eddie squinted his eyes slightly, concentrating on what I hinting at. I continued to smile at him until he timidly asked "Singing in the rain?"

"Ah, you know me so well!" I exclaimed as I brought my right hand to my face tucking my long hair behind my ear. I got off the couch and headed into the room next to the living room, where all of his movies were kept. I ran my finger across the DVD cases until I reached the proper one. I felt two arms glide across my stomach and I could suppress the smile that formed on my face. "I still can't believe that you even own this movie." Eddie pressed my back to his stomach and rested his chin on my right shoulder. "You have my mom to thank for that." I cocked my head to the left to try to get a better look at him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. ""I wish I could have met her." I stated sadly. "Me too." He whispered.

Eddies arms released me and he announced that he was going to make some popcorn, and I put the disk into the player and retook my place on the couch. A few moments later Eddie walked into the room and placed the bowl of popcorn on his glass coffee table and sat down on the couch and put his arm around me.

I must have seen this movie about a hundred times already, but it was a classic and as cheesy as it was, my mother and I would watch this movie when either one of us needed to escape from the situations around us, but it was different watching it with Eddie, this movie seemed to me more romantic than I had recalled. I could tell that this wasn't Eddie's favorite kind of movie but he was paying close attention because he knew how much I loved it.

After a few moments I scooted forward on the couch so I could reach the popcorn, it had been taunting me for twenty minutes already. I grabbed it, tucked a few strands of my hair behind my shoulder and set the bowl on my lap and shoved a heaping handful into my mouth. Eddie looked at me and I smiled sheepishly at him with popcorn pressing my cheeks out making me look like a chipmunk. Eddie just laughed and pinched my cheeks together to make me now have chipmunk cheeks and fishy lips. I tried to swallow but Eddie's hand was making it difficult. During this whole time he had a hard time controlling his laughter. Once I managed to swallow I narrowed my eyes. "You are going to pay for that." I attempted to say through my fish lips. "Really?" Eddie asked amused. "What are you going to do about it?"

I turned to face Eddie fully and grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my face. "Is that it?" He asked mockingly. I raised my left eyebrow and placed the popcorn back onto the coffee table before I launched myself forward, so I landed on top of Eddie forcing him so fall backward and grab my wforms for support. Eddie placed his other arm around my back and locked his hands together, trapping me in this place. I placed my hands on both sides of eddies head and arched my back up. I stayed like this for moments until I released my arms and let one become tangled in Eddie's hair and the other sliding down his slightly flexed arm muscles. I slowly leaned down to kiss Eddie, but apparently I was taking took long as Eddie raised his head forcing our lips to connect. We slowly moved our lips together in an intoxicating and addicting dance. Eddie licked my lips asking for entrance, but instead of accepting it, I slowly pulled away and began kissing his neck.

Eddies unlocked his arms behind me as one now stroked my upper thigh and the other was still holding my waist tightly. I pulled away and shifted my weight a bit, Eddie took advantage of this moment and before I registered what happened I was pinned to the couch and Eddie was holding my arms in place above my head. He leaded down to kiss me but used his other arm for support, so he wouldn't crush me.

Our kiss was intensifying at a rapid pace and he parted from my lips and slowly moved down to my neck and he began lightly sucking on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and he began to suck harder causing me to moan in pleasure. Eddie parted from my neck and kissed my lips softly before sitting up and grabbing my hand. I looked at him and he began to watch the movie once more. But I wasn't done yet, he still needs to pay. I put on a sly smile and scooted closer to Eddie and placed my legs around his torso.

Amused by Eddie's look of shock at this movement, but before he could say anything I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues moved around, each of us fighting for control, while the other wasn't giving up. As I was consumed by the kiss Eddie grabbed by ass and pulled me closer to him, and a felt something hard beneath me. I pulled away and got off of his lap quickly and began watching the movie once more.

I could feel Eddie's gaze on me silently asking what just happened, but instead of giving him an explanation, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I got you." I whispered in his ear and as I turned to face forward I saw out of the corner of my eye Eddie tilt his head back and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was mostly innocent with Eddie knowing that even though we had been together for some time, I just wasn't ready yet. I was so thankful that he understood this and respected it. He never pushed the topic; he just wanted to make sure that I was ready, after all our relationship has been on hyper speed it feels like. Eddie and I finished watching the movie then I let him pick out another and he decided in the Avengers. I agreed.

"Iron man is the best." Eddie stated as we were about halfway through the movie. I turned my head so I could see him. "You serious?" I asked with a mouth full of popcorn. "Yeah." He replied with his forehead creased together in confusion. "I like Captain America better."

Eddie's eyes widened at my statement. "You know superheros?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't live under a rock." I retorted. "Huh." He said and faced the television for a moment before facing me again. "What?" I asked cocking my head to the side, letting my hair fall over my shoulder. "I had no idea that you liked this kind of stuff."

"There are still many things you don't know about me." I said. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Because I know that you don't like sports and stuff, so I just assumed that you weren't a fan of action movies as well."

I grinned at his reason and recalled the time he was over at my house and we were watching some football game and I ended up becoming so board with it I nodded off with out Eddie noticing. I was suddenly awakened when Eddie stood nd cheered because a team scored a touchdown, up which caused me to fall on to the floor and hit the coffee table.

"Sports get too boring, so I loose interest in them, but with these movies I love them because I know battles are going to ensue." Eddie chuckled and put his arm around me. "Your too cute." He stated and I could feel my cheeks becoming pink as I placed my head on his shoulder once more. Even though I love action movies sometime during it I fell asleep in Eddies arms; after all it had been a very eventful beginning of the week.

Pounding is all that I can hear. First slow but then it becomes increasing faster and louder. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surrounding, I ran my fingers through my hair pushing it out of my line off vision. I was still on the couch with Eddie sleeping behind me. He began to wake slightly acknowledging the noise. Then it stopped for a moment before starting once more louder, if that was even possible then before. Eddie sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. Our eyes meet and he smiled at me, letting me know that we were okay. Eddie made his way off the couch and started to head to the door my eyes followed him, curious about who would be stopping by at this hour, but just as he was turning the knob the door flew open.

The person standing in the hallway looked relieved yet irritated at the same time. They had their arms crossed and in a strong stance, I looked at them recalling that I had seen their face one other time, but it already seemed like a life time ago. I glanced over at Eddie and saw shock plaster all over his face.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is short, and it has been awhile since I last posted. I got really busy and I still am. The only reason that I had time to write tonight was because I got injured in dance and can't go to class. Sucks for me, but is good for you guys because I now have a bit more time to write, except for my shows I'm supposed to be in this weekend. Anyways sorry not a lot of drama happened in this chapter, but there is a lot to come! Please let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! Oh and I don't know the next time I will be able to update, but lets hope that it's soon! :)

Dis-clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	6. Catching Up

"You have come back from the dead and don't tell me." His voice rang throughout the apartment. I shifted my weight on the couch before I moved my hair off of my shoulders and stood to walk over the two men. I could see his face more clearly now, he had large bags under his eyes and a start of a beard letting me assume that he hasn't shaved in about a week.

"Ian!" Eddie exclaimed before he captured him in a manly bro hug.

"Yeah, mate! So you have some explaining to do!" He replied as moved out of the door way so that Ian could step into the apartment. "Of course, I should have known, Loren, lovely to see you again." He stated as he grabbed my right hand and kissed it. "Hey Ian!" I said as he let go of my hand walked past me and took a seat on the couch, and Eddie followed suit.

I looked over at Eddie and he gave me an apologetic glanced, but I smiled at him, silently letting him know that it was just fine that Ian was here. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked them. "I'll take a beer." Ian stated. "I'll have one too, babe, thanks." I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips on his, lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and found that it was returned to the clean state that it was in before Eddie decided to cook. I opened the fridge and found the case of beers that it was pushed to the back left corner. I grabbed two of them and opened the cans and poured the liquid into two glasses. I made my way back to the boys and heard that Ian was getting close to the full run down of the events that occurred. I placed both beers on the table and quickly left the room. I knew that if the roles were reversed that I wouldn't want Eddie there when I would be explaining myself to Mel.

Melissa. Crap. I was supposed to call her. I made my way up the Eddie's bedroom and found my phone siting on the white nightstand. I plopped on the bed and grabbed it to find that I had four new texts and two missed calls from Mel. Whoops. I glanced at the time on the screen; it was two in the morning. She would be asleep by now. Dang it. I replied to her messages anyways, telling her that we need to go shopping after school. Ugh school, why can't it just end? I'm so sick of the same people asking me the same questions. Why do they care so much about my life? A year ago no one cared what I thought about them or what I was wearing or if I was wearing too much make up, but now if I go out in public I know that that is on people's mind. I placed my phone back onto the nightstand and lay down.

I slipped my way between the black comforter and the silk sheets. I placed my head on a pillow and slowly began drifting off. Sometime during the morning I heard Eddie walk into the room and climbed into bed but before he fell asleep, he kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

"Beep. Beep. Beep." My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of my alarm on my phone, telling me it was time for school. I attempted to get out of bed but found my movements stopped by Eddie's strong-arm around my waist and keeping me in my sleeping position. I wiggled my way out if his grasp and made my way to the shower.

After that I made my way down stairs and found that Ian fell asleep on the couch. I silently walked past him and into the kitchen where I decided to make pancakes. I made enough for Eddie and Ian too and placed a note next to them, letting them know the best way to heat them up.

I moved throughout the house quietly and quickly, careful not to wake either of the boys. Before I went down stairs for the last time I kissed Eddie on the cheek. "See you later, babe." I whispered and headed down the steps. I grabbed my red back pack off of the floor near the hanging black guitar close to the door and I grabbed my keys. The elevator ride was quick and I soon found myself in my car headed to school.

* * *

"Lo, where have you been?"

"Good Morning to you too." I said as I placed my books I needed for my first few classes into my bag and closed my locker to find Mel leaning against the lockers next to mine with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. I smiled sheepishly at her and ran my finger through my hair as I glanced at the white tile floor. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call you yesterday, I had a meeting with Jake and then I got distracted with Eddie and after that-."

"Gosh, calm down, I'm not mad at you." Mel interrupted my rant and I looked up. "Really?" I asked tilting my head to the side raising my left eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, really." She stated. More confusion spread across my face as I waited for her to explain her mood.

After a few moment of silence she suddenly blurted out, "Do you think Adam and I moved too fast?"

"What do you mean?" I asked pressing my eyebrows together trying to think about where she is coming from.

"You know, like physically and stuff."

"No, I don't." I stated. "You and Adam have known each other for such a long time, when you started to date him you didn't need to go through the whole getting to know you stage like most couples because you two already knew each other so well."

"You're probably right." She added. "So, anyways, you ready for later?"

"You mean prom dress shopping, oh yes I am so thrilled." I said with sarcasm escaping from my lips and a smirk formed on Melissa's face as we started to leave the lockers and walk down to our first class. "It won't be that bad!" She stated. "I know I just don't look good in fancy dress." I admitted. Mel stopped in her tracks, grabbing my left arm before she turned to face me, which resulted in some impolite outbursts from the people directly behind us. Mel was giving me a death glare waiting for me to break eye contact.

"If you say that one more time, I will slap you." She stated before she sharply turned half way around and walked off in the other direction to her class. I rolled my eyes and began walking once again. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached for it knowing that it meant I had a new text message. It was from Eddie.

_Thank you for the delicious pancakes! Have a great day at school and Shopping with Mel and your mom! Love you :J_

I smiled at the message as I walked into my class room and sat in my assigned seat. I quickly typed my reply before class started.

_You're welcome. Have fun with Ian today. I'll let you know when I'm done then you should come over. I have something I want to run by you! ;) _

School was school, I used to love it but now I am just sick of doing the same stuff over and over again. Three more days. That's all that I have left of being a high school student then I can enjoy life and start focusing on my career even more. However I am not the only senior who is tuning out their classes now, in fact most of my class mates have stopped bringing their back pack to school, because as they put it we weren't learning anything new so they didn't want to drag all of their crap back and forth to school. Tomorrow and the next day are full of finals for everyone. And to be honest I could care less, but I know I still need to do at my best. It's the perfectionist in me.

After school I went back to my place so I could pick up my mom and we can get the shopping part of my day over. I was lightly tapping my right hand on the steering wheel to the radio as I waited for my mother to come out the door. I waited for about five minutes before the door open and I saw my mother grabbing her purse and she began to walk out to me, but her path stopped by something or someone. I saw Max walk round the corner, grab her left hand and quickly kissed her. Once they broke away Max saw that I was in my car and he smiled and waved at me, and I did the same as my mom continued her way to the passenger's side.

"Hey, mom." I said as my mom buckled her seat belt and turned to face me. "Hey Lo, are we picking up Melissa?" She asked. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the drive way. "Yep."

I had my mom text Mel telling her that we were here. She came sprinting out of her house hopped into the back seat. My mother and I turn to the back of the car and saw a very excited Mel tapping her foot on the gray flooring of the car. "Well let's not take all day, come on let's go!" she exclaimed. I laughed and faced the wheel and began to drive and my mother and Mel caught up on each other's lives.

My patience is growing thin. This is the fifth dress store that we have gone too and I have found nothing. Melissa found her dress at the third store that we were at. She fell in love with it right away. It's a strapless purple and black dress. The top is a coarsest with a sweetheart neck line which is covered in purple and silver rhinestones. The bottom of her dress is purple with black tool over it creating a slight poof on the bottom with silver rhinestones trickling down the skirt. It looked fantastic on her and it was a dress I always pictured her in. However for me, I was having little to any luck.

"Lo!" Mel exclaimed from the other end the row of dresses the three of us were looking through.

"What?" I asked. She quickly walked the one of the women helping us out and placed a blue dress in her arms and she put it into one of the dressing rooms. "You need to try this one on." I raised both of my eyebrows at her; this is the eleventh time she has picked out a dress that she claims that I will love. "If you don't like it then I will stop picking them out for you." She added. I rolled my eyes and began walking towards her; I met up with my mom who was caring two more dresses for me to try on. I walked into the dressing room with one of the store workers who helped my get into the dresses.

I first tried on the two that my mother picked out, they were pretty, but I didn't think that there was anything really special about them. I finally put on the blue dress that Melissa picked out. If I saw this dress on the rack I would have never picked it out. It was a little reveling.

I walked out of the dressing room, up the three steps to the pedestal that was surrounded by mirrors. I took a deep breath before I looked into my reflection. I slowly looked at all parts of the dress. My mother and Mel were not saying anything. I looked over to them and saw that their mouths were opened. I slowly spun around so they could see the back of the dress.

"Oh, I am so good!" Mel said. I turned to face her and smiled. "I do like it." I said. "It's beautiful." My mother stated. I lightly ran my hand over the silky fabric. "I don't know though, don't you think that it shows too much skin?" I asked as I looked over my left shoulder and looked as the open back with one strap under each of my arms and a long strap going down the center of my back. Then there is the strap on my waist that connects the front of the dress. I then noticed the train that starts right beneath the rhinestones on my lower back. I turned to face the front once again. The women working came into the room and like mom and Melissa they were speechless. "I think that Eddie will love it." Mom said. "Scratch that, he is going to love you in that dress!" Melissa added. I looked at the front of the dress once more and looked at the dress, analyzing it again. The front have a V neck line with the sides cut out and the top and bottom if the dress connected by a small piece of fabric covered in larger rhinestones than the one on the top and the straps. The bottom of the dress is tight on my hips and becomes looser a little above my knees.

"I don't know." I said. I looked down at the white carpeted floor and somewhat listened to the works saying how wonderful it fits and how it wouldn't need any alterations in any ways.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate!" Mel exclaimed. "Eddie will die when he sees you in this dress!" I looked up and smiles, because I knew that he will love anything that I decided, but what about the press, will they think that it's to showy? "What about everyone else?" I asked. "Everyone else- oh I know what you mean, baby there will always be people who don't like what you wear but you have to be happy and comfortable in it." Mom explained. "You sound like Eddie right now." I added with a smirk on my face. Recalling the conversation before we made the video for Mars. Eddie will probably want his camera.

"You're right." I said. "I love it; I think that this is the one." I turned to face the three workers in the room and expected them to show some kind of excitement from making a sale; at least the other girls did when Mel found her dress. "You're Loren Tate." One of the girls stated. "Yes, I am." I said with a smile, I realized that they just figured out who I am and who my date is.

We left the shop about an hour after I decided that it was the dress I was going to buy, because then we had to decide jewelry and shows. Plus the girls kept getting distracted from what they were supposed to be doing and they would start asking me questions about my music and Eddie and how he asked me. After a while we settled one silver heals and a simple but elegant earrings and bracelet. I also bought a silver garter with a bow on the front and a few rhinestones on the side to comply with a prom tradition.

I dropped Mel off at her house and helped her carry her purchases into her room. I gave her a quick hug and left her house. As soon as my mother and I got home her and Max made dinner and I started to pick up my room for when Eddie will come over later. I placed my dress in the back of my closest, and sat on my bed. I texted Eddie telling him to come over and join the three of us for dinner, and he said that he was on his way.

I placed my phone on my desk and began paging through my song writing book. I hope that Eddie will like my new ones, I thought to myself as I reread them before placing the book back on my desk and making my way out to the living room so I could wait for Eddie. I hope that sometime soon I can surprise him, like he did to me. I crossed my legs and placed my feet up on the coffee table and smiled. I have an idea what to, and I think that he will love it.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for not updating this sooner, and sorry not a lot of Leddie in the Chapter, but just wait until the next one! Ha-ha I should be updating this story and You Don't Know Me sometime soon as well! I don't think that this chapter is the best so later I will go back and make some changes! But please let me know what you think you can PM me if you have any ideas you would like to send me! Review, favorite, and follow! I also want to thank all who have left such sweet reviews! It makes my day and inspires me to keep on writing! ;)

Dis Clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	7. Bitter Sweet

"Loren! What are you doing we need to get going!" My mother exclaimed and she abruptly turned on my lights, causing my body to flinch at the sudden change.

"Why?" I asked as I turned around and lay on my stomach, trying to bury head underneath my pillow. "Because you have to go to school and then the studio." My mother explained. "And don't forget that Prom is tonight too." She added.

How could I forget? It's all that everyone has been talking about during the last few days of school. Everyone there is going, even people who don't have dates. Tonight will be a special night, I know it. "Come on, you need to get going." I groaned and tried to bury my head even further into my pillow and I started slowly to move my legs. "I knew I should have kicked Eddie out earlier last night." Mom stared as she pulled my warm covers off of me.

"I'm glad that you didn't, Eddie and I came up with some pretty great stuff." I stated. I then turned over to my back and slowly sat up, resting my head on the backboard. "Yeah, it sounded like you and Eddie were really in the zone."

"Wait, you could hear us?" I asked raising my head to look at her. "Yes Loren, the walls are not that thick." She added. "So you worked on a new duet?" She asked. "Yes, that's what Jake and the label wants." I explained. "And that's what you want?" She asked. "Yes, mom it is what I want." I stated. "Good, well food is one the table when you are ready to eat." She stated before turning and leaving my room.

I slowly climbed out of bed and shuffled my way to the closet, truing to figure out what to wear. After a few moments I decided in my blue dress, with a few small flowers spaced randomly throughout it, the dress I want to wear then I made the Mars video. My last day of high school ever. Wow. Time has gone by so fast, and graduation is tomorrow. That will be crazy!

I walked out of my room and grabbed my back pack off of my couch as my mother ranted about how I am all grown up now, and how soon I won't need her. That's a lie of course and i have told her this repetitively. I said my goodbyes to her and Max then made my way over to Melissa's house to pick her up. She likes riding in my car because I could finally pay for to fix the engine that had gave us issues since the beginning of junior year. I texted her once I arrived at her driveway and in a few minutes she came out in a bright summer outfit.

School today was bitter sweet. I had felt like, for a while now, that high school wasn't my world anymore but there was something different about knowing that this will be the last time I walk through these halls as a student here. I said my goodbyes to my school friends and a few of my favorite teachers. I noticed that the classroom walls we empty alloy with the hallway. The garbage cans were filled to the rim with random parts of assignments and locker junk. The day felt like it was on hyper speed and when we said our goodbye, they were not true because tonight is prom and tomorrow is that faithful and long awaited graduation.

As the final bell rang my classmates screamed out in excitement about surviving high school. I found Mel and Adam by our normal lunch spot and gave both of them a huge hug. We have been through so much this past year and it was can handle that; we can handle anything that life throws at us. Once Mel and I pulled away I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Cameron.

"Hey, Loren, I just wanted to thank you one more time for helping me with Pre-Calculus me this year. Without you I wound have never gotten accepted into the college that I wanted to." He said. I looked up at him and sheepishly grinned. "I didn't do much." I stated. "You're kidding right?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows up with slight confusion. "Without you I wouldn't have even been given the chance to fulfill my dream. So thank you." He added and before I knew it he pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged him back; after all we are friends. After a few moments I slowly began to pull away, but Cam's hands tightened around my back and pulled me even closer to him than I was before. I would have pushed away from him but he whispered something in my ear.

"Don't let them change you."

My breathing started to stagger and I took a deep breath before he finally let me go. "Goodbye Loren." He added and before I could reply he turned on his heel and walled away. I gently ran my fingers through my hair and then found Melissa once more. She was saying goodbye to a few classmates who were in our math class. She saw me approaching and she knew that we needed to go, after all I have a meeting with Kelly that I am already late for and Mel being Mel she knows my schedule better than myself most days.

I arrived at Jake's office a good forty five minutes late. I felt bad but I knew that she wouldn't be too mad; after all it was the last day of her having to deal with me being a student. I walked into Jake's office because I heard Kelly's voice seeping through the door frame. I opened it and saw three people standing in the room. I recognized all of them. Kelly was sting at Jakes desk twirling a pencil back and forth between her fingers and then there were two people sitting in the chairs opposite if her. A man and a woman. I knew that they were Leah and Jeremy. I closed the door after I has fully entered the room and all three of the turned their heads in my direction. Kelly smiled, Jeremy face stayed neutral, but Leah glared at me. What did I do to her? Seriously.

"I'm glad you could finally make it." Kelly said and I tilted my head to the right and looked at her intently. "Last day of school so I had to hang around and say my goodbyes. She nodded in understanding before she dismissed the two people before her telling them to wait outside for a moment so she could talk to me in private. They complied and exited the room. I knew that she wanted to discuss a your with me once my album comes out in a few months and apparently these things take a long time to plan so we have to start now. After about ten minutes of discussing dates and places of where I would like to visit I needed to use the rest room so I dismissed myself.

I made my way out of Jake's office and down the hall to the right where the bath rooms were located. I passed the small kitchen and saw Leah and Jeremy siting very closely together at a small round table near the back corner of the room. I stopped outside the door frame and listened. I could tell that whatever they were talking about was serious by the stern looks on their face.

"We will be fine." Leah assured Jeremy. "You say that, but it doesn't affect you." He replied. "What do you mean it doesn't affect me? I came up with it after all."

"But I am the one who went through with it." He countered. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that thus will all blow over soon and we won't have to worry about this problem anymore."

"This problem?" He asked raiding his voice slightly. "This problem can cost us everything." He stated. "I know." Leah replied. "But there is no point worrying about these 'what ifs' so we just have to act like everything is fine." I heard a chair slide across the white tile floor and a few footsteps. "You're right." Jeremy added. "It's probably nothing,"

I quickly rushed into the bathroom when I heard more footsteps coming closer to the exit. What the heck were they talking about? I decided to dismiss these thought and headed back in the direction of Jake's office. Kelly and I finished up talking about my soon to be tour and I left there with two hours before pictures and grand march.

I drove home and it started to lightly sprinkle. Great, it's raining on prom night; out pictures are going to suck now. I rushed into my house trying not to get soaking wet. I made my way into my room and saw my mother and Mel sitting on my bed clearly waiting for me to arrive home. "Lo, your late." Mel stated. "So I've heard." I replied.

I glanced over at my mom and she was smiling. "Come on we have to start getting ready." Mel and I both nodded our heads and I made my way to the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes and put on white booty shorts and a nude sticky bra. I then put on a normal bra over the top and a zip up sweat shirt so I wouldn't mess up my hair once my mother finished with it. I noticed that Mel already had got her nails done after school so she proclaimed that she could him mine while my mom was curling my hair.

An hour. That's how long my mother took to do my hair, apparently my extensions don't hold curl very well. I made my way back to the bathroom and put on a small amount of makeup on, that's all I wanted. Mel looked at me from my bed. "Oh my gosh, Loren, you are hot! She exclaimed. I tilted my head slightly to the left and narrowed my eyes at her. She always said this. "Yeah right, you look five thousand times better than me." I countered. "I know right!" She admitted as she gently placed her right hand on the back of her up do. I scoffed at her and my mother entered the room.

"You both look lovely." Mom added. She set two plates down onto my desk with some cheese and crackers. Dinner wasn't for a while and with what we had planned tonight I'm guessing that my mom figured that we would need our energy. "Where's Max?" I asked as Meade my way over to one of the pales, took it, and sat on the edge of my bed. "He is with Eddie, making sure that he is getting ready." She answered, and I smiled. "He is not telling anything is he?" I asked. "Nope it's going to be a total surprise." She assured me. "Great!"

Melissa and I finished eating and started to get into our dresses. It took all of us ten minutes to figure out my dress and where my arms when because there we pre so many different cut out areas. I looked into my floor length mirror and analyzed my appearance. I hope Eddie with like it. I put in my jewelry and found the shoes that Mel had picked out. Her and I finished getting ready at just about the same time and we slowly walked out of my room.

Waiting. That's all that is left now. We are waiting for our dates to arrive and my mother already has the camera plastered to her hand trying to capture every moment of this evening that she can, it was weird seeing my mother do this and not Mel. After a few more minutes there was a knock at the door and my mom answered it. It was Adam and he made his way into my house and mom started to take more pictures.

About ten more minutes passed and I haven't heard anything from Eddie. I transferred my phone back ant forth between my hands waiting for him to text me, or something, anything. "He will be here soon." My mom stated and with that the door bell rang and this time I hoped off of the couch and opened the front door. It was the second time that I have seen Eddie in a tux, but I couldn't get over the fact about how extremely handsome he looked. I smiled at him and bit my lower lip. I looked into his face and saw his eyes wandering all over my body.

"Loren, you look amazing." And that's all that he said before he took my right hand and pulled me into his arms. I didn't mind this one bit. We were the same level for once because of my heals and that was a different feeling. He lightly kissed my lips and placed one of his hands on my bare waist.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I added once we pulled away, but I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me concerned more; I missed the heat of his body. I hugged him tightly and whispered seductively into his ear.

"I hope you are prepared for your surprise."

* * *

Authors note:

Alright, so I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry about that. I know that there are mistakes and I will fix them later. I just wanted to get this out there. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but oh well. I will try to be better about updating this story more regularly but I have been having too much fun writing my other stories and this one sort of skipped my mind. I haven't got a lot of feed back on this one on the past few chapters. Am I still heading in a direction that you all like? Please let me know! And thank you to all who reviewed, and followed on this story. It means a lot And please continue to do so! Please check out my other two stories and let me know what you think of them!

Dis Clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line.

andbeyond


	8. Dance

"I still can't believe how beautiful you look." Eddie stated for the fourth time as he took a seat on the couch, waiting for Melissa to complete that last finishing touched on her make up. I sat down on the couch next to Eddie. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I turned and smiled at him. "Thanks." I replied.

"Loren, come here right now!" Melissa exclaimed. I groaned and before I stood Eddie grabbed my left hand and kissed it lightly. "Have fun." He said with a smirk. I groaned and made my way to my room. "And what is the major problem?" I asked and she then pushed me on the bed. "What the heck?" I asked loudly. Mel failed to answer but the pulled my dress up and placed something on my upper right thigh. I looked down at my leg and understood. "You forgot your garter." She stated coolly. "Thanks." I muttered.

I stood up off of the bed and, made my way to my mirror, fixing my dress. "Are you ready yet?" I asked and Mel scoffed. "Lo, you can't rush the process." I rolled my eyes and made my way out of my room. "Come on." I added and I heard footsteps behind be telling me that she was right behind me. I walked down the halfway, turned the corner and saw my mother taking pictures once more. "Lo, join in with Eddie." My mom stated. I made my way over to him and as soon as I was close enough I felt Eddie's arm snake around my waist. "Hello gorgeous." He said. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Alright let's get this over with." I stated as I pulled away from him and turned to face my mom.

So many pictures. Once Eddie and I finished my mother wanted some of just me, then me and Mel, and then finally all four of us. We finished about an hour later and then started to make our way to the car as fast as possible. I almost fell afloat on my face when I attempted to get into the limo, but luckily Eddie was there to catch me. Like he always is.

"Oh my god!" Melissa stated as she stepped into the limo. I realized that this is her first time in one of them, and so is Adams. Eddie and I are used to it because of our careers, but I remember the first time that I went in one; I thought that it was the coolest thing ever. So I understand her reaction.

When all of us arrived and at the grand march and got out of our limo we were the center of attention. Crap. I hate this, but of course Mel loves it, I believe that Adam is indifferent and Eddie is just trying to act normal. Once mine and Eddie's name was announced the crowd of parents and the other dates erupted in cheers. Why, I don't know. I became blinded by the bright white flashes surrounding us. Eddie and I linked elbows as we made it down the three steps and then finally into the room where we will be dining.

I looked around, and took a deep breath. It was stunning. The tables were covered in white clothes, in the center there where crystal beads hanging down from the ceiling. The poles were wrapped in white Christmas lights, similar to the ones that Eddie had put up in his apartment, also white tool. Also there were glass vases with white roses in them. The whole look was very elegant and classy. I looked over at Eddie and he was smiling. He and I unlocked arms and then he took my right hand in his left. We found our name plates in front of the circular white plates with gold painted on the rim of them, and sat down.

"So what do you think?" Mel asked. I couldn't tell if she was asking me or Eddie or Adam, she never clarified. I looked over to Eddie who sat on my left and smiled. "It's fantastic." He stated. "I have never been to a prom before." He added. I kept my eyes locked on his face, after a few moments he turned to face me and smiled a bit sadly.

I knew what he was talking about, he was referring to the fact that he never had a normal childhood and he never went to a public school and therefore he never went to any type of dance or school function for that matter. This was probably the most normal thing that he has done in a long time regarding schooling. After all he never sat in a smelly class room with yellowing walls or had to deal with incompetent teachers who assigned you an insane amount of homework very night. In some ways he was lucky, but he did miss out on the social aspect of everything, and I knew that he really whisked that he could have had a somewhat me normal childhood. But I also know that given a second chance he wouldn't have changed being on tour with his parents for anything, which was one of the many reasons that he and his family were so close.

Dinner was pleasant, and before anyone knew it, everyone was on the dance floor, enjoying themselves. After the big arrival everyone settled down and thankfully began to become developed into their night and dates and forgot about us. I carefully slide my plate forward a bit after I placed my silver fork on the small dessert plate before me. I looked up and around the room once more, taking in all of the decorations. I have to admit, I was surprised how great this place really does look. In the center of the room there was as a large space that was currently vacated as everyone was finishing their meal, for dancing. On the farthest wall there was a small stage, it was similar to the one at MK. There were also white, purple, and silver balloons in an arch formation for the entrance into the room that I didn't really notice before. I glanced up at the ceiling and looked at all of the lighting. Over a few of the larger tables there were white Chinese lanterns and over the remaining ceiling was covered in the white lights just like the poles.

I looked at the stage once more and noticed that the band was setting up. The dance portion of the night has begun. The band started to play and I noticed many couples were heading out onto the floor. The upbeat music stopped and was replaced by a slower song; I looked to the other side of the table and saw Mel and Adam making their way to the floor as well.

"Do you want to dance?" Eddie asked. I focused my attention back on him. I saw him stand up and he leaned down slightly and offered his left hand. I smiled, places my left hand in his right and them stood. "You remember that I can't dance right?" I asked as he guided us to the hard wood dance floor. "Don't worry, you will be great." Eddie replied. "Just like you are at everything." He added. I rolled my eyes Eddie pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around Eddie's neck and rested my head on his shoulder, meanwhile Eddie placed his hand on my waist and we slowly began to dance.

After the song ended I slightly lifted my head off of Eddie's neck, I opened my mouth slightly to say something but before I got a chance to I was cut off by a kiss. I felt his lips move slowly and gently against mine, his grip also tightened around my waist, pressing me closer to his chest. He and I pulled away once air was needed. I placed my chin on his shoulder and looked over at Melissa and Adam who was a few feet away from us, she was starting at me and once I realized this fact, she winked and me and I buried my face into his neck. The next song began to play and we started to dance once more.

Eddie and I stayed on the floor for most of the night. He and I began to laugh as a few of the upbeat songs, ended up being Eddies. When it came on every turned and looked at us. He let go of my waist and smiled at me, he then began dancing and singing along to his own voice. I stood there and just laughed, but after a few moments I joined him and soon everyone else did too. The night has been perfect; however it is only just beginning. He and I made our way back to the table and sat down; we needed to take a break. I whipped the sweat off of my forehead that started to form sometime earlier. I took my phone out of my silver bag and looked at the clock; it was already eleven thirty. "See, you were great." Eddie stated. I looked up from my phone and over at him. I then grabbed his right hand with my left "Only because you were there." I added sweetly.

The dance ended soon after that and from what I could tell Eddie had a good time. So did Mel and Adam, but I mostly care about Eddie. We made our way out of the giant room and back to our limo, however it was only me and Eddie, Melissa 'found' another way home. We had this all planed out. I smiled to myself as Eddie opened the door for me once again.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I looked at him sweetly and smirked. "Sorry babe, but I'm not going to tell you." I replied and Eddie attempted to make his best angry face with his lips pressed together, eyebrows narrowed and the creases on his forehead began to get larger. I looked at him and laughed, I couldn't help it, and he looked so cute whenever he was mad. "Fine, then I'm not going to talk to you." And with that he pouted, crossed his arms across his chest, and he leaned against the seat. I looked at him rested my head against the window. Yeah, I would like to see how long he can't talk to me for.

I was right; in about five minutes he scooted closer to me and grabbed my waist. He then pulled me us so I was on top of him. I closed my eyes and rested for a few moments, after all it has been a long day.

"Loren, we are here." Eddie said as he gently slid my body off of his lap. "Where ever we are." He added, and I smiled. I quickly stepped out of the car and covered Eddie's eyes with my hands. "Is this really necessary?" He asked. "Yes, it is." I replied somewhat sassy, and Eddie just chuckled. I looked around. I haven't been here for so long. I led Eddie to the front door, found the key, and then opened it. Wow I haven't been here for so long, but I still remember it perfectly.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He asked, and I slowly removed my hands and walked in front of him. I saw his eyes flutter open and his head moved from the right, to the left and then back again.

"Where are we?" He asked and I took a few steps forward and kissed his cheek and pulled away slightly.

"Welcome to the location of most of my childhood summers."

* * *

Authors note:

Alright, so I hoped that you liked it. It's not my greatest, and I didn't really go into a lot of detail with the dance, but I can always add stuff if you would like me to. I know that there are mistakes and I will fix them later. Thank you for reading this story. Please leave a comment, favorite or follow to let me know what you think, any questions, or any ideas you may have for this story or a completely different one as well. thanks once again for reading and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Shout out to marirosa1979 who left the sweetest reviews, not just on this story but my other ones too! And to all who have left such wonderful reviews not just on this story but all of them! I can't tell you how much it means to me to see that you guys actually like what I write! :)

Dis clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line.

andbeyond


	9. Request

Hello dear readers,

Alright, so I really didn't want to do this, but I need to. I am stuck with this story and I desperately need your help! so know something that Is going to happen, but I don't want it to quite yet, so I need inspiration. And this is why I haven't been updating this story so if you want me to keep going then I need your ideas! After all I am writing this for you guys because other wise my stories would just be thoughts running through my head. And I have a few questions for you based on all my stories...

If I were to do eddies point of view on my stories, which one would it like it the best on? And I might do two... Maybe...

For The Assignment, would you like more bad ass Loren or sweet Loren?

Would you like Loren to be a singer in all of the stories?

Chloe drama maybe, or not? (This applies to all stories)

Okay this isn't a question- but, for You Don't Know Me, I have ideas for this one so don't worry I just need to find time to write it! I'm easily inspired by this one Because my life is somewhat in it... Like Kaleigh, she was real and my best friend end, and she did pass away like at age 13. Anyways I'm good there on inspiration:)

For Unexpected I wasn't planning on adding more chapter to this, but if you want me to I will. i just once again request your ideas and such. Thank you.

The Assignment, ideas are still appreciated but I'm not in desperate need of them.

Thank you for reading this, I know that you were hoping that this was going to be a chapter update, and I'm really sorry that its not! But on the bright side school got out today which means I have a little bit more time now but hastily have dance with three shows this weekend and dress rehearsal tonight. I also nannying too...

Please reply by review or a private message. Thank you very much. I appreciate it! Hoping you are well.

andbeyond


End file.
